Once Upon A Trap
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: Once A Upon A Time...the barrier between the fairy tale world and the real world has been broken. The Seven, scattered in different fairy tales, have to find clues to defeat the Empress and restore the barrier. There is only one problem. How are they going to reach each other? (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and possibly Caleo) Bad at summaries. Good at stories. Rated T for future gore
1. Prologue- Mirror, Mirror

**Hey guys!**

**I read a fanfic similar to this (Can't remember the name) and the movie trailer of _Into The Woods,_ and I was inspired to write this.**

**Luna: Also, SYOC OCs that will go on the quest are/will be posted on Soldier's profile.**

**Soldier: I don't own PJO or the fairy tale.**

* * *

><p><em>"Once we have accepted the story we cannot escape the story's fate"- P.L Travers<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mirror, Mirror<em>

_On the wall _

_Is the time yet come?_

_The worlds' barrier is yet to fall_

_The sky, sea, and underworld _

_Are surely done_

_Mirror, Mirror_

_Hear my plea_

_Will those pesky children be my end_

_It is uncertain as you see_

_But they can be easily be detained_

_Scatter them arould the land with nothing to lend_

* * *

><p><strong>This was stuck in my head, so I just wanted to show to you guysgals**

**Luna: I hope you enjoyed this mysterious chapter**

**Soldier: In the next chapter, I will make a small list of fairy tale you want to go next after it.**

**Luna: Bye guys. Please review.**


	2. Annabeth In Wonderland

**Hey guys!**

**I had no Internet on my tablet,so I was using a different device slowing down updates.**

**Luna: The list is on the bottom of the chapter with a better explanation of what is going on. Review your choice for the next chapter.**

**Soldier: I don't own PJO or the fairy tales.**

**Luna: Sorry if the characters are OOC!**

**Soldier: I personally like this chapter. Maybe because I love this fairy tale.**

**Luna: Shut it, Soldier. Let them read!**

**Soldier: Fine. Enjoy! (Takes out Cookie N' Cream ice cream)**

* * *

><p><em>"You often meet your fate on the road you take to avoide" - Goldie Hawn<em>

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

I'm dead.

That was the first thing that I thought of when I woke up. I sat up from the floor confused. I could barely remember anything from last night. I could only remember evil laughter and screaming. I stood up to looked at my surroundings only to see a giant red mushroom next to my cabin.

I saw giant mushrooms scattered around with different animals prowing around. A small forest in the background.

"What the- OW!" I yelled at something scratched my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a knee-high sized leopard jumping to reach my hand.

No not a leopard. A dog? A leopard-dog hybrid? I snatched my hand as the dog jumped again. The dog landed and looked at me with wide eyes. "Stay," I told him or her. The little cub stared at me. I slowly lowered myself on the ground ground to examine him.

The cub was white with brown spots all over him. It had a dog-like face, but a somewhat leopard body. The only thing that took away the leopard likeness was the hump on his back. The cub continued to stare at me with its brown eyes staring at me.

I slowly reached out to touch it. The cub leaned foward letting me touch his head.

I retreated my hand and stood up to look inside my cabin. The door opened with a _creeeeekkkk. _I looked inside and noticed no one was there. I grabbed a bag from under my bunk and began to pack some clothes and other basic needs.

I left the cabin after making sure I had everything I needed to look around for other campers.

I searched arond the bushes, giant, flowers, and the unusual animals there were but found nothing. No cabins. No Campers, dryads, saytrs, and etc.. Just a giant mushroom forest. I sat down next to a patch of tulips exhausted from my search.

I noticed the small cub a few feet away staring at me curiously. I smiled and began to pet him.

"You finally caught that annoying bandersnatch?" I turned around to see a tulip with a human face speak," That little creature has been all around Wonderland ruining our beautiful home. You know how long it took to recover my petals? Years! If only I had hands instead of leaves!"

Wonderland? Bandersnatch? Speaking tulips? Yep, I am totally losing my mind. If Travis and Connor stole another hallucination potion from the Hecate Cabin, they are so dead. "So funny, Connor. You can't fool me with this trick again," I told him while reaching over to tug his hair.

The tulip sneezed sending a yellow dust through the air to my face.

I backed up with my mouth hanging down in shock. That did not feel like spit. I wiped off some of the dust and saw that it was pollen. "Never ever try to touch my petals! Now run along before I send the Empress' guard after you!" threatened the tulip.

I nodded slowly and walked away in a dazed state. After a few miles, I immediantly started pinching myself. "This is not real. This is not real! I am not in a fantasy book. Wonderland doesn't exsist!" I gave up after I saw my skin turn tomatoe red.

I looked down to see the cub still there. "Why are you following me around? You're mother is going to worry about you," the cub said nothing, but a spark of sadness appeared. My heart softened. "You're alone aren't you? I guess will have to look out for each for now on. But if you are coming with me you will need a name," I thought for a second,"Damason. Your name will be Damason." I smiled sadly

I felt a familiar weight on my belt loop as I said his name. I looked down and saw the bronze dagger that I lost in Tartarus. I shivered as I a memory of that place appeared. I looked at the scene ahead and saw a huge castle ahead. The Queen of Hearts' Castle. Where there is a castle, there is a kingdom.

I looked at the different possibilities of why am I in this land. I couldn't come to a conclusion. There was only one thing that came to mind. Maybe myths and fairy tales are real. I shook my head and started walking to the direction of the castle. I could get answers from the villagers.

Maybe learn about this Empress that the tulip mentioned. Either way, I had no choice.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**This was a quickly written chapter so sorry for any mistakes.**

**The list below will be the stories introducing the rest of the characters. You can vote for the next chapter from the list below.**

**Beauty and the Beast- Piper**

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves- Leo**

**My little Mermaid- Percy**

**Aladdin- Jason**

**Sleeping Beauty- Hazel**

**The White Snake- Frank**

**Soldier: I might change the fairy tales later.**

**Annabeth: Updates will be slow because my device does not want to work with me, but I'll try my best.**

**Luna: Please review, guys! We really want to know which chapter should go next!**

**Soldier, Luna, and Annabeth: Bye guys!**

**Luna: WHERE IS MY ICE CREAM!? (_Glares at Soldier)_**

**Soldier: Oh No! (_Runs Away)_**


End file.
